Touhou Shorts Volume 1: Suwako Vs Toadman
by Napalnman1231
Summary: One of my newest fanfictions, featuring a Real MegaXtouhou fight!


**Touhou Shorts Volume 1: Toadman Vs Suwako**

It was a Peaceful and a sunny day in Moriya Shrine, Sanae, the maiden of the place decided to trip around Reimu's house...

"Suwako, I'll be back in 3 hours, take care of the Temple for me please, don't do  
something stupid or something that can make me mad, ok?", Sanae told this to Suwako, the frog girl, and she departed to Hakurei Shrine, in the border of Gensokyo, but in that same moment that Sanae leaves the temple, anyway, she stayed at the Temple...

2 hours later...

"Man, this is Boring, I have 2 hours sitting here and nobody gets into this Shrine, I'm going to take a nap, maybe something cool will happen here... or so I think..." In that same moment,that Suwako fall asleep... was that in that same moment a weird portal was opening in front of her!, but Suwako was sooo sleepy, that she thought it was a nightmare, so, she fall asleep again.

"Ribbit, Ribbit, where in the Ribbit world, am I?, maybe sent me to a weird new level...", a strange figure appeared and acted like Suwako did!, it was a toad, like Suwako, but not so human-ish, more like a robotic being, anyway, that figure jumped to the Shrine's cieling, and began spreading a weird Rain around it, in a thing of minutes, the temple was doomed, luckily, Sanae appeared...

"SUWAKO WAKE UP!!!!!, SOMEBODY DESTROYED THE TEMPLE", Sanae screamed when she saw the temple doomed, in few words, in ruins, when Suwako woke up, she screamed so hard, that even woke up the lazy girl from Makai, Komachi, "who the heck are you strange thing?!, why do you destroyed the temple?, ANSWER ME!!!", Sanae was really mad in that moment, shouting to the strange figure,"ME?!, I'm Toadman, from Another Universe, Toadman answered, this was your base eh?, well, looks like I made a mistake, or so, BWAHAHAHAHHAHA, anyway, I came here to conquer this weird medieval place", after Toadman said this, decided to attack Sanae, she attacked him, but since Technology can defeat Magic so easily... Toadman won, and then Sanae just made some scratches at him, so, she fell..., "SUWAKO!!!, run away, I'll be fine", Sanae said this with the last breath... before she fanited.

Suwako managed to run away... "Damn, what kind of idiotic leaves their trash here in Gensokyo?!, a robot?, I suppose that Marisa can explain me this..." she said to herself, and then ran to Marisa house, to look for help, when she arrived...

"Marisa, are you here?", Suwako called to door desperately, "Suwako, you look pale, what happened?", Marisa answered, "Somebody from another dimension called Toadman destroyed the Moriya Shrine!, you must help us!, the worst is that Sanae got defeated by that thing", Suwako explained, but... "Maybe this can help you to defeat Toadman, take this Spellcard", Marisa gave to Suwako an special Card called D.B EX, "D.B EX?", what kind of card is this, I can't feel magic from this thing", Suwako asked with curiosity to Marisa, "Don't worry about this card, just use it in the final blow, this will do the rest, ok?, good luck Suwako, Gensokyo counts with you!"

Suwako ran back to the Shrine, and then...

"You again froggie?, wanna get blasted like your friend?", Toadman said, "ME?!, to lose like a scum like you, never!, prepared to be toasted", Suwako replied, with this last words from her, she decided to fight him once and all!

Suwako made the first attack, she summoned a Pound, but since Toadman is.. well a toad, the attack didn't affected him, then he... "Rain Flush!!!", Suwako got pretty injured, so she tried to run to the pound to regain health, but toadman reached her and then he hit, throwing her far from her pound , Suwako used a spell card and Toadman his normal buster, it was so closed the powers that they used, that Toadman decied to retired himself before he was destroyed by Suwako, "Damn, this Toad is pretty hairy, I can't keep myself longer, but I must do it, for Sanae-Sama!"

"Megaman can stand a match against me, not you girlie", Toadman insulted Suwako, "I'm not a girlie, I'm a goddess, you piece of scrap idiot!", Suwako answered, in that same moment, she summoned the card that Marisa gave to her, "Spell card!, D.B EX!!!!", "D.B?!, oh no!, not that!, how do you found my weakness, you girlie?", Toadman was very scared, but when she summoned the card,

Toadman tried to reply it with a Rain flush attack, he failed, because Suwako's Hat covered his eyes, "you can't come here because you want to, MY NAME IS SUWAKO, I'M A GODDESS, NOT A GIRLIE, REMEMBER THIS ON YOU COMPUTER MIND, YOU IDIOTIC ROBOT!!!!, this is gensokyo, not a futuristic world, return back to your universe!" After this words, Suwako defeated FINALLY Toadman, with that Spell card, you wanna know what does mean, I'll not tell you, D.B is a name of a weapon in Megaman 4, so, guess it...

Sanae waked up after the fight, "Damn, what happened, Suwako, you defeated that toad by yourself?", Sanae asked to Suwako, very amazed, "Sanae, I did it, I'm a goddess after all", Suwako answered, Sanae then gave a place in the Moriya shrine to her, "I'll beat that Hakurei Temple, hehehe", "huh?, did you said something Sanae?", Suwako asked, "hmm, no Suwako, I haven't said anything, go and rest yourself, ok?"

End


End file.
